


Pink Pearls

by menagerie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Circumcision, Cunningulus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Gaslighting, Manipulation, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, cliterodectomy, clits, last orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menagerie/pseuds/menagerie
Summary: Daddy just thinks you'd be a better girl if you didn't have one.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Pink Pearls

It’s because you’re such a good girl that I’m asking this of you. After all, this is the highest level of obedience you can offer me. You want that, right? To be my good, obedient girl? Of course you do.

Come on, sweetheart, show me; show me your sweet, pink pearl? That’s it; nested between your legs in that soft curl of fine, downy hair. It’s tucked shyly under its hood, but I can tease it out. I can make it swell and grow bold with gentle strokes of my fingers; wicked flicks of my tongue. Daddies are excellent at tickling hidden treasures out of their hiding spots.

Oh, am I making you feel good? I hear your coos and whines, the more I lick and suck on your special place. You’re getting wet; I feel it dripping hot on my face. It’s alright, sweetheart; you can move your hips. Go on and rock against Daddy’s face; I don’t mind. It makes me happy that you feel so good…

What’s that? Oh no, honey; Daddy isn’t sad. I’m not! I promise. Well… It’s only that I’d hoped you’d be a good enough girl not to need this anymore. Not to need to be pleasured by Daddy’s lips and tongue and fingers. See, good girls need their daddies to pleasure them, but _very _good girls don’t need to be pleasured _at all._ The best girls take pleasure in knowing that their tight little pussies are just holes for their daddies to fuck and breed. The service you owe us.

If you were a very good girl, you’d give Daddy your pink pearl, for him to keep safe. You’d be a much cleaner, better girl without it; you’d be able to live free of naughty thoughts and desires. You’d focus all your attention on pleasing Daddy, without ever rubbing yourself again.

Don’t you want that, baby? Don’t you want to be three simple, clean holes for Daddy to fuck, without any nasty pleasure getting in the way? Little girls don’t need pleasure. It’s only the selfish, dirty whores who keep it for themselves, even though you _know_ you don’t deserve it.

What’s that? I never said that, baby girl… What a silly thing you are, thinking scary thoughts about Daddy. Daddy only wants what’s best for his little tiger… You believe Daddy, right? Show Daddy your pink pearl again. Look how big and round its gotten! Is that pearl going to make you cum?

How about this: You may cum. Daddy will make sure you cum, of course; a silly thing like you can’t do that all by yourself. But this will be the last time. After this, Daddy will take you to see a special doctor, who will make you very cold and numb down there, so it doesn’t hurt at all when he clips off that naughty pearl. He’ll give it to Daddy to keep in a jar, and it won’t ever get between us again. How does that sound, little doll?

That makes Daddy so, so happy to hear. I knew you would understand. I knew you were a good enough girl. The best girl in the whole world.

Come on then, baby; go ahead and cum. This is the last orgasm you’ll ever get to have, so let’s make it a good one.


End file.
